bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
FireEmblem
FireEmblem, formerly Jaller Inika, AtconixRex, and VakamaFan is an amateur BZP Comic Maker, currently working on Flaming Comics 2.0. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 30%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' |} BZP Origins FireEmblem first joined BZPower under the name VakamaFan in November of 2005. His account was restricted due to false report which happened when he thought the report button was to report a post like a news reporter. In March of 07, VakamaFan forgot his password and the email it was sending the password recovery to was closed. VakamaFan joined again in September of 2007 as -VakamaFan-, but the account was hacked and banned. In March of 2008, VakamaFan decided that if he were to be found out he would be frowned upon, so he joined again as AtconixRex, a blue and light blue Matoran wearing a Kakama. AtconixRex became a PGS in ~V.2~ when it was still in the first season. In July of 2008 he changed his name to ::Jaller-Inika::. This name didn't stick long because in October he changed it back to AtconixRex with a revamped version of his sprite. In January of 2009, AtconixRex changed his name to FireEmblem, who was a yellow and Metru Red Matoran with a Malum helm. Since RZ did not have a Malum helm at the time, he decided to recolor his revamped AtconixRex sprite. The month after he opened Flaming Comics which lasted for a couple of months before ending in April. He later opened the first Flaming Comics 2.0, which didn't last long. Only 1 comic had been put up. Currently, FireEmblem is working on his latest series, the new Flaming Comics 2.0. He was a PGS in the late comic series Xeso's Comics, was a former co-author and PGS in the comic maker Venom's series ~V.3~, and also was a former co-author for the Multi-Author Series Agents 3.0. Comics FireEmblem has had many comics, his first being VakamaFan's Comics in 2006. He then made his second series, VakamaFan's Comics 2, in which took place in a apartment. His 3rd attempt, which was a remake of his original, did not take place in the Comic Land but its second series did for 1 comic. As FireEmblem, his series, Flaming Comics, has took place in the Comic Land and so is the Multi-Author Series -{Agents}- 3.0, in which he was a part of. In the Comic Land Universe FireEmblem's father was known to be a great war veteran but deceased, and his mother's fate is unknown. His science teacher, Mr. Proteria, or Pro, is apparently his stepfather. He currently owns a comic studio in the Comic Land with his girlfriend Laika, her brother Arc1110, his stepfather Pro, his cousin Nui, and his friends Oni, Kahinuva, Mr. Maniac, and Ziko. In ~V~ FireEmblem was a series regular in ~V~, made cameos in ~V.2~, and was briefly seen in ~V.3~. FireEmblem first appeared as AtconixRex, who, as all the other new PGS's, was afraid of Carnage's "April Fool's" jokes. He then appeared at a gathering in the studio to celebrate the release of The Dark Knight, in which everyone dressed up as Batman characters. (AtconixRex dressed up as Batman.) He also mistook Blu3, Venom's "guardian android" as a new PGS when Blu3 took on a new look. He also appeared in the 4 part series "Ripper Rises" in which a mysterious symbiote possesses AtconixRex, making him Ripper. Ripper took Ikkad's sky-stick, Eljay's cat, and almost took Venom's turntables until the sound was so loud that Ripper left. Last seen of the symbiote was Ripper attaching to JediBot. He appeared in ~V.2~ with a new symbiote named Toxic, in which he used to make Malice and Cannibal jealous. He ditched it later on when he became FireEmblem. He gained ANOTHER symbiote while looking for Meraceire for Venom, whom he named Wraith. Wraith hasn't been seen since, but FireEmblem has not let Wraith leave yet. He also blew up a portion of the studio with illegal fireworks to celebrate the Fourth of July. In ~V.3~, he was one of the PGS's who turned on Venom because of the assumption that Venom had attracted the world-reaping Xenophage to the Comic Land. He was seen last in shock when Hapori Tohu appeared to end the conflict between Venom's gang and the PGS's. In Xeso's Comics In Xeso's Comics, FireEmblem was the CFO of Eraser, Inc. Powers It is assumed he can generate fire due to his name, but it is not actually shown. In Comic 3 of VakamaFan's Comics, he was shown to have turned into a human, but by putting on his mask he could turn into his normal appearance. Gags In Flaming Comics, Nui pranked FireEmblem twice with his cardboard cutout. In the majority of the Flaming Comics 2.0 series, Kash, the wad of money from GEICO and Nui's best friend, appears. His appearances can range from brief cameos to a plot revolving around him. Quotes Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters